


and even in these light's, it won't blind me

by choplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bit of angst in public situations, Bottom Harry, Closeted Larry, Fluff bc :")), Judge Harry and Louis, M/M, The Voice AU, They are a bit possessive, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choplouis/pseuds/choplouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Voice AU where Louis and Harry are mentors and are also head over heals for each other. They're very affectionate on and off camera, and the other mentors tease them loads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and even in these light's, it won't blind me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [migrainelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrainelou/gifts).



> Heyooo, just wanna say thank you to all my friends who were my betas; Aisha, Jack and Mickey. Without you, none of this would have been been completely rushed out by the due date. Sorry for any typos babes, I was my own editor and I literally just completed this ten minutes before due submissions. Don't procrastinate kiddos, aha. Hope everyone enjoys :~)  
> -des.

      "Got a bit of contestants tonight, innit?" Louis asked, peeking past the solid red curtain. Some fans screamed in excitement, just for the glimpse of Louis' face. Louis adjusted his fringe and looked up again with a cheeky smile, the crowd roaring in excitement. Okay, maybe he cultivated it a little, but it was hard not to fall into peer pressure, what with Taylor dragging him out to be papped and the cameras followed Harry constantly, not to mention Louis himself. He was twenty-four years old and still gets that rush of excitement in his veins whenever he's on stage; although he knows he's not the one preforming, its the fact that after all these years, from his auditions on the X-Factor to now, an actual judge, he's still got it.

 

 

"A  _bit_?" Zayn teases as he types away on his phone, no doubt some Twitter update. He pockets it away and slings his arm around Louis' shoulder, causing Louis to smile.

 

 

"Shut it." Louis returns in the same tone, but his lips quirked in a smirk nevertheless. They are both walking aimlessly around the stage, Louis' vans scuffing up the floor, but no one really seems to mind. Muffled voices from backstage mixed in with microphone testings fill up the area, indicating that performances will be starting soon.

 

 

Louis bites his lip and contemplates on whether or not to ask about Harry. He's been sort of pushing his luck with his mindless flirting during the show itself, and playful banters both on and offstage and he's more than certain that people are catching on. More importantly the media.

 

 

Now, Louis wouldn't entirely mind with Zayn and Taylor finding out. But what Louis has come to learn about Taylor, is that she may be sweet and charming; however, she loves to gossip. A simple slip up could mean the end of Louis' career. He wish he would've chose Harry's route, who made it perfectly clear that he was Pansexual since the beginning. And Harry is so well liked, that he mostly doesn't have any issues with it.

 

 

Louis clears his throat and hopes for the best to make everything sound as casual as he possibly can without causing any sort of suspicion. "Where's Taylor and Haz?"

 

 

 _"Haz?"_  Zayn asks in dense uncertainty and a choked noise bubbled up from the back of Louis' throat.

 

 

The nickname itself had slipped past Louis' lips one night and he decided it fit well on the boy, who had uncoincidentally loved it in return, especially on late nights when Louis would pull the younger man onto his lap and mouth softly at his neck. It had only happened twice, on a night when Harry was feeling lonely and needed Louis' presence alone, but the kisses were an added bonus. No one had ever heard it though, because it was agreed between the two that is was theirs, private and special.

 

 

"Um, Harry," Louis corrects himself with a small smile causing Zayn eye him curiously, then shrug slightly. He pulls out his phone and glances at the screen before clutching it in his hand and releasing his arm. "My dad might be calling because he can't make it out tonight, so do you wanna go look for them in the meanwhile?"

 

 

Louis nods in relief and he twists around on the heel of his shoe, heading to the dressing rooms. He releases a sharp breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

 

 

After he's made the correct turns in this ridiculously confusing backstage, he reaches the judges halls and holds up his pass for clearance. It's almost pointless for the whole thing, but apparently nowadays, verification is needed even if you look like yourself. Impostors are extreme sometimes.

 

 

From down the hall he can hear Harry's loud laughter filter from behind the closed door and it puts a bounce in his step. He's a bit startled when Taylor swings the door open and shuts it with just as much force, a chipper smile across her face.

 

 

"Hey, Louis!" Taylor exclaims. She looks back at the door then to Louis. "He insisted on me doing some light makeup and Lou refused to do so, I mean, she won't even pluck his eyebrows!"

 

 

_See what I mean?_

 

 

Louis gaped at her and ended up laughing sheepishly, unsure of what to say, really. "Um," He tosses his thumb past his right shoulder, "We should probably head out there."

 

 

"Oh, yeah!" Taylor says easily enough, nodding. "Can you get Harry? He's seeing if he likes lip gloss and he wanted to try it out on his own; maybe compliment him a bit?"

 

 

Louis nods and Taylor walks past him, slapping his butt in a form of mock earnest; chuckling effortlessly. Louis barked out a laugh before waving her off and opening the door to Harry's dressing room.

 

 

Louis steps in the room to find Harry smiling brightly in the mirror, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. His lips are shiny and look smaller than usual, probably due to the make up. It only makes Louis want to kiss them even more; bite and lick until they are swollen and red.

 

 

Harry stands up and turns around, his hair swaying along with him. He has some song playing quietly from his laptop on the dresser and his voice matches the slow syrupy sound when he drawls out a hello.

 

 

Louis leans against the doorway and grins. "Look cute, Haz." And he really does. Harry is wearing a blue button up, almost sort of blouse, with white poke-a-dots and the sleeves are rolled up. He's already mussing up up hair, dropping his head forward and shaking his fingers through it.

 

 

"I know." Harry giggles, biting back a smile and it's enough to make Louis match his laughter, if anything twice as loud, and he covers his mouth with his hand.

 

 

"Someone's cheeky today!" Louis exclaims through his laughter. He walks into the room and let's the door shut behind him.

 

 

Harry shrugs simply but Louis still notices the blush on his cheeks. He does it for him, the playful flirting and teasing. He does it for both of them, really.

 

 

Louis and Harry have both managed to close the large gap between them, so much that Louis could just reach out and touch him. He intends on cupping Harry's face but a shade of silver peeks out from underneath his blouse and he reaches for the charm around his neck; fingers playing with the airplane.

 

 

A blush trailed up Harry's neck and set deep in his cheeks. Harry's hand fumbles around Louis' and he lets his hand rest against Louis' as he explains. "I wear it everyday."

 

 

Harry licks his lips and his voice is still syrupy and slow, just the way Louis likes it. He can listen to Harry talk for hours, it's one of his favorite things about him. "Remember when we had to make an appearance on The Today Show? To introduce our new season?"

 

 

Louis nodded; it was a groggy morning and Taylor, Zayn and himself included, had to wake up early, get their makeup done and sign autograph's in New York all by 6:30 in the morning. Never had Louis been able to wake up that early and function like a normal human being since his 11th year in School. Harry was so late, his manager was ringing him every five seconds and Harry hadn't replied to even Louis' texts, which worried him quite a bit. Harry came bumbling in the studio at the very last second and somehow managed to worm his way out of every confrontation about his whereabouts.

 

 

"Well," Harry laughed in a nervous manner and then smiled sheepishly, "It wasn't on my dresser when I woke up and I spent the entire time looking for it." His fingers were wrapped softly around Louis', and Louis squeezed in reassurance. Harry's voice was just above a whisper and was almost drowned out by his laptop. "I was embarrassed for spending hours dedicated in finding it, but i just. I never leave the house without it."

 

 

Louis was drowning in emotions, he couldn't believe something as small as a necklace meant so much to Harry. He had gotten as a present for Harry's record single: If I could fly. Louis was the first person ever to listen to it and Harry was beaming once the song finished. Less than a week later, Louis presented Harry with a small box and in return received an impulsive kiss that was worth every second.

 

 

Harry is looking down at Louis and keeps smiling, even past his blushing face and worried, bitten lips and Louis can't find any reason to keep himself away. Not his image, not his homophobic father, not the media, nothing.

 

 

Louis shakes his head in astonishment and he tilts his chin up, pressing his lips against Harry's mouth. Harry squeals softly in surprise and his hands immediately reach to thread and tug at Louis' hair.

 

 

Louis' hands are everywhere, he can't decide where they fit best. Harry is drinking it up, he loves the attention and he preens underneath Louis' touch. Louis has one hand curled and fisting Harry's shirt by his waist, the other tugging softly on Harry's curls.

 

 

Harry whimpers pathetically in Louis' mouth, because Louis knew he had a pain kink, and yet Louis loved to push him a bit more. "Lou," Harry whines, "The couch."

 

 

Louis doesn't remove his lips from Harry's, instead bites until Harry parts his mouth open. Louis sucks on Harry's tongue by the time they are both situated on Harry's couch, the boy perched in his lap.

 

 

Harry is overwhelmed so Louis takes full control, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth before peppering kisses down to his jaw. Harry hums happily and scoots forward his muscles beginning to relax. He's pliant, and practically purring, almost like a kitten.

 

 

Louis scrapes his teeth just underneath Harry's jawline, gentle, no less, even though Harry wouldn't mind if he was a bit rough. Harry is rutting against Louis subconsciously, and he hums softly against Harry's skin, biting and licking a little harder.

 

 

Louis sits up and Harry moves with him, his back curved and he arches his back to press further into Louis' chest. Harry is a panting mess and Louis' hands are now squeezing Harry's thighs, leaving a burning wild sensation with each touch. "Louis." Harry murmurers, jaw slack and he let's out a soft cry as Louis bites down harshly while palming Harry through his black jeans.

 

 

Louis is working feverishly on Harry' skin; bite, suck, kiss, repeat. Harry picks up on the pattern but that doesn't mean he can keep up. Louis' scruff is itching against Harry's jaw and Harry wishes he would have shaved, the burning passion to have Louis' beard against his bare skin is just as overwhelming as Louis leaving a love bite.

 

 

_A love bite._

 

 

Harry's stomach is coiling and a refreshing buzz in his lips crave Louis' again, no matter how good everything else feels. Harry rolls his hips down intentionally, in hopes of dizzying Louis up and it works.

 

 

Louis moans and his lips falter against Harry's skin and Harry takes that as an opportunity to duck this head down and fit his mouth against Louis'.

 

 

"Harry," Louis mumbles as Harry starts to shift his hips down a little faster, heavy breaths punching out from his chest.  _"Babe."_

 

 

Harry is actually giddy at this point and he allows Louis to palm and grope at his ass, all the meanwhile while Louis sucks on his tongue. He relishes in all the pet names and Louis' strong hands, he loves everything.

 

 

There were three knocks on the door and Louis froze in his place, Harry whining in protest. "Seven minutes till we air!" An recognizable voice yells from behind the door, probably from the crew, but Louis still curses underneath his breath.

 

 

Harry smiles shyly at Louis who repeatedly pecks soft kisses at Harry's lips. He bites his own bottom lip and represses his grin. Harry's smile widens and there's confusion etched across his features, but Louis' proud of what he's done.

 

 

Harry's curls were sticking out in odd places and his lips were bruised and a dark, almost cherry sort of red. Harry's body was almost trembling and Louis reached up to press his thumb into the hickey underneath the curve of his jaw; Harry's body involuntarily rutting down. He was beautiful, even in this hazy state.

 

 

"We should probably get out there." Harry suggests, yet he doesn't seem to indicate that he would move at all from Louis' lap. Louis really doesn't mind, but he doesn't exactly want the entire world to see his hard on.

 

 

Louis smirks and he nods ever so slightly. "Probably." Louis' voice is light and teasing and Harry can't stop grinning. Louis squeezes Harry's ass and he presses his thumb against Harry's love bite. "Get up."

 

 

Harry moans quietly and shifts his hips down, as if he was planting his butt firmly on Louis' lap. He's smirking now and then bats his eyelashes, "Make me."

 

 

***

 

      "..And Harry Styles!" Carson Daly introduced, and Harry flashed his bright smile his way, then waving to the audience.

 

 

He looked little in the big, red chair, only fit for a judge; Team Harry embedded in white glowing letters. Harry's hands were in his lap and he was practically swimming in attention, from cheers and screaming, causing Harry's dimples to pop into his cheeks even more.

 

 

Zayn eyed Harry in amusement and caught his eye, sticking his tongue out at his boy playfully. The audience erupted with shrilly cheers and to add the cherry on top, Zayn winked out at the crowd.

 

 

He laughs afterwards and the voice over continued on with the show, judges biting back their smiles to retain the crowd. Lights dimmed, and Harry folded his hands in his lap, peering across Taylor and Zayn to glance Louis, who had already been staring him. Harry grinned, squeezing his hands together in boy-ish elation and Louis pursed his lips and half smiled.

 

 

      The first contestant was a teenager, and Louis immediately recognizes Teenage Dream when the music starts. He's had teenage sisters before, it only makes sense that Louis would know the Top 40. No one really expects a boy to start singing, but that's the fun in the show, and it's not like the kid can't sing. In fact, everyone loves the sound of his voice. Not many Irish singers come on the show, so it's a nice change and they appreciate the cultural diversity; even if the diversity is only separating themselves with their sound.

 

 

He's sweet and polite and he knows he's charming, so he's a bit cheeky. Taylor and Harry go for him, but Taylor ends up appealing to him a bit more with her sweet voice and words. He's cute and Louis is rooting for him.

 

 

      The intro to Coldplay's  _Viva La Vida_  echoed through the area and Louis smiled, immediately looking to Harry. The crowd cheered at Harry's reaction' which was Harry failing horribly at hiding a smile. Harry would admit, the song did bring back good memories from his younger days when he was in a Band with some classmates, known as White Eskimo.

 

 

Everyone was clearly aware of that and it's almost as if they expected the 16 year old boy to jump up there and belt out the lyrics. He didn't, obviously, but Louis would give anything to see it. Two years were definitely worth the wait, because when the exact same boy, except a bit taller, had peed on the toe of his shoe and just barely at the cuff of his jeans.

 

 

Sometime's though, Louis thinks Harry isn't cut out to be a judge, but still deserves the position he is at now. The reason Louis thinks that, is because Harry has been known for his heart of gold and almost always,  _always_ presses that damn red button because he believes in each and every single person out there.

 

 

Which is quite honestly the most beautiful thing once you hear of it, but it's not the best thing to get any hopes up. Still, every person who ever encounters or even  _hears_  about the famous  _Harry Styles,_ falls in love with him. However, Louis isn't sure if he can vouch yet in personal experience. There is something though, and he can feel it in his bones.

 

 

Unsurprisingly, Taylor hits her button and Harry squeaks out a laugh before hitting his red button as well, and the two chairs swivel around to face the band.

 

 

Louis will admit that the band has a really nice sound, but the song doesn't fit them. Zayn looks over at Louis and acknowledges them with a nod, but Louis knows that Zayn is looking for more soul, R&B.

 

 

Harry, however, is into Pop, as is Taylor who has Country as a back-up. Louis isn't really sure what he wants, and they should've established it more before the season started, but he's just winging a lot of his decisions by this point.

 

 

_One minute i held the key,_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

 

 

Then it clicked as to why the song sounded so unnatural to the boys up there. They were, no doubt, Australian. Louis took a peek at Harry's face that was beaming, and he was already rooting for his boy, Taylor should't get  _everything_  she wants.

 

 

Plus he just has a soft spot for Harry.

 

 

By the time Louis knows it, the song is over and all of the chairs automatically turn to face the stage. Louis is greeted by four teenage boys, one with fiery red hair who waves shy and mouths a 'hello', voice overpowered by Carson who is introducing the Band,  _5 Seconds of Summer._

 

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the Louis who,  _okay_ , is just smiling politely, but the faux redhead, Michael, is receiving way too much attention for his liking.

 

 

The boys are anxious and jittery as they listen to Taylor's comments and Louis can't help but laugh in endearment at the boy on the very end of this line they formed, who was completely oblivious to everything around him except Zayn. He looks away and smiles bashfully at Louis, then bites his lip and focus' on Taylor.

 

 

The audience has taken notice of this and practically coo at the teenager, other laughing as Louis had been for the past few minutes, in endearment.

 

 

Once Taylor finishes speaking the boys all face their attention to Harry who was still frowning, now a the mussy blonde haired boy.

 

 

Louis quirked an eyebrow at Ashton who was just as bashful as the last teenager.

 

 

Harry looks over at Louis and outstretches his arm, "He's off limits,  _mine_ , thank you very much." His voice is loud in the microphone piece and it causes roars of laughs because he is just that like-able and a fan screams  _'larry'_  in the distance.

 

 

He smiles and Ashton visibly relaxes, but Louis knows; Harry's voice was lower and his shoulders were slumped.

 

 

Harry and Louis' eyes find each other and Harry's protective claim just washes over him, Ashton practically shrinking in his place. "Isn't that right Lou?" Harry bats his eyelashes and Louis smiles, sticking out a thumbs up.

 

 

The girls are going wild, at least from what he can hear; he's too busy looking at the now bright grin across Harry's face. His mouth moves slightly, but Louis catches it.

 

 

 _I love you the most._ He mouths back, and that is the end of that. (At least until tonight).

 

 

***

 

      Over the course of the night, Harry wins over a really nice band after going head on with Louis himself. Matt seemed to have a bit of a crush on Harry, so he's more than sure that it affected decision. At the end of the whole thing, Louis is happy for him. It's still a heavy loss though,  _The 1975_  is just the type of Band he was looking for. Melanie Martinez was also a nice addition to Harry's team, the two of them getting along naturally straight away.

 

 

Taylor adopts two country singers, and Niall, along with  _5 Seconds of Summer_  into her group. They are clearly the exact opposite of what Taylor goes for, but then again, Louis figures that the boys could be her secret weapon.

 

 

Zayn has two women on his Team, who have the most soul Louis' sure he's ever heard. It only took about ten seconds into a Beyonce song for Zayn to tap his button.

 

 

And Louis, well, he spent most of his time supporting Harry.

 

 

***

 

      Louis was the first to slap down on the red button, Zayn quickly following and he can hear Harry squeal in laughter as Taylor and him do the same. The chairs swivel around accordingly and the lead singer, Tyler cannot stop smiling. It only boosts his performance, he's all over the place, and the crowd is eating it up. Louis is more than impressed, this band,  _Twenty One Pilots_ shows up, out of nowhere with their own music and style unlike any other. He looks over at the judges and reads each expression on their face.

 

 

Obviously they all want this Band. Taylor is already out, Louis can guarantee that. Harry has this way of winning people over, this natural charm and maybe Louis is a bit nervous when it comes down to that.

 

 

Zayn is the one he's most worried about though, he's portrayed so well in the media and he doesn't hit his button for any band. Really, Zayn doesn't do Bands and Louis found that out the hard way; but if he takes an interest, there's no doubt that the group is special.

 

 

Carson has his arms around the two and pat their backs before adjusting his tie and stands with his hands to his sides. He looks back and forth between the drummer and singer who are starstruck; completely astonished.

 

 

"Looks like you guys are passing through." Carson says lightheartedly and on que, there is screaming and Louis can only imagine how proud the parents must be.

 

 

"What are your names, guys?" Zayn asks and Louis curses underneath his breath.  _Of course_  Zayn has to speak first.

 

 

"I'm Tyler," The lead says and he looks over to his band mate, "He's Josh."

 

 

"I'm Josh." The drummer repeats and a smile blossoms on his face immediately.

 

 

"Hi Josh, I'm Harry," Harry intervenes and shoots Zayn a coy smile. Zayn laughs softly and shakes his head in defeat. Louis sits up in his seat and adjust the microphone piece by his mouth outstretching his arms around him, "Yeah, yeah, that's Taylor and Zayn, and you've met Harry. I'm Louis, your new coach."

 

 

"I think that settles it." Tyler says into Carson's microphone and Harry's mouth falls open, in genuine shock of how that actually worked.

 

 

Louis smirks over at Zayn who just let's out a short, breathy chuckle. Harry's eyes fall on Taylor, who's hand is covered over her mouth dramatically and she giggles underneath, shoulder hunched slightly. Harry almost envies how small and pretty she is and his mouth opens as he begins to say something. Instead, he smiles softly and looks away, back into Louis' eyes. There is a slight glimmer and Harry despite having taken such a huge loss, can't help but shiver. Louis just  _takes_  what he wants, it makes Harry flustered. Especially in situations like these, where Louis  _knows exactly_  what he's doing, Harry's body language is more than evident. And Harry lives for the thrill of it, where Louis is powerful and strong and it makes his insides churn. At the same time, Harry blushes like a dolt, like he's a teenager all over again, and he can't help but feel the slightest bit pretty; knowing someone like Louis Tomlinson even gives him the time of day. Suddenly he doesn't feel all that bad that he isn't quite as small as Taylor. At least not in the moment.

 

 

The next singer, Ariana is everything that Taylor endorses and it's obvious that she would go for her, except that no one really expected Zayn to hit his button. Of course, Zayn may or may not have charmed her over and when added to his team, he even gave her a hug. It seems that Zayn's tactics were a bit more hostile this year, in a friendly competition sort, which Taylor was more than not ready for.

 

 

As soon as Ariana went backstage, Taylor looked at Zayn, absolutely struck in surprise. "Really?" The chairs shift to face the audience automatically and yet she never tears her eyes away from him.

 

 

Zayn shrugged and smiled. "Could see her growing out of the pop scenario." Zayn look around in some sort of acknowledgement and Harry nods; he always did think Zayn was brilliant, and well, he wasn't wrong most of the time. That, and it's almost as everyone had a universal need to please Zayn; an unspoken requirement.

 

 

"Don't worry Taylor," Louis assures, "I'm sure you'll win over the lads."

 

 

"Not if i have anything to do with it." Harry quips up from his spot, and he winks at the three. Zayn backs him up and bites his lip, "He's right, y'know," He opens his arms to the audience, "Why do you think these people are here? For entertainment they could clearly obtain behind their television screens? Harry is the  _star_  of the show." He giggles shortly afterwards uncontrollably and  _that was the real Zayn._

 

 

"We'd be nothing without him." Carson agrees and instead of flushing red in embarrassment; like usual, Zayn play it cool as if he knew that the microphones were on this entire time. Louis decides that Carson is probably the most important one here, but he doesn't say anything and let's Harry enjoy his buzzing gratification. Taylor shakes her head at Zayn once more and her hair bobs as she nods towards the stage as a friendly reminder.

 

 

The intro to  _In my life_ begins and Louis' eyebrow quirks, he half grins. The man singing it has chosen to go in an almost different direction, giving it this contemporary feel to it and he leans forward, craning his head to look at Harry. Harry's heard the Beetles, but not exactly like this. In fact, he knows a lot about the band, it was his mother's favorite; she'd sit on the back porch and watch Harry run around the backyard, catching fireflies. He was only eleven at the time, but the songs stuck.

 

 

And so, Harry hits his button just as Louis expected. As he turns around, he just now notices Taylor has gone for this man too. The win would be wonderful, but part of him wants Taylor to have him. She could work so much with him, and as soon as he spots the guitar, Harry knows where he belongs.

 

 

He's really friendly Zayn finds out once the song is finished. He introduces himself politely and Zayn thinks his wild red hair suits him well. As does the name Ed Sheeran. He's actually astounded to see Taylor having turned around; the fact that she chose him was bizarre in his own world. Even more so when Louis Tomlinson speaks to him. Harry and Ed click immediately and Harry would not mind going out for a beer with the guy sometime. Taylor was pleasantly surprised to hear that Ed had chosen her and so was Harry. It was a win-win for the both of them.

 

 

The next person to come on stage was a teenager, no doubt, and the accent in his voice was more than recognizable. It's almost like a little taste of home and it's refreshing to hear another familiar voice that isn't his mothers or Zayn's own accent. (Not Harry's though, he adores his voice.)

 

 

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cry the whole night through_

_Well you can cry me a river, cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

 

 

His voice is powerful- loud, and Zayn shuffles in his seat and sits up. Harry and Taylor are murmuring to each other and a loud whistle cuts through their ears. All at once, Harry and Zayn hit their buttons and the boy fights back a smile as he sings; he's bolder now and it sounds good on him. Zayn is waiting for the climax and not for a second is he disappointed when it comes; its rich and the sound, deep and warm.

 

 

"Hi, I'm Liam." The teenager introduces himself in his microphone. The audience cheers and claps causing Liam to blush and laugh self consciously.

 

 

"How old are you?" Taylor asks sweetly and the judges eyes turn back on the boy.

 

 

"I'm seventeen." He says and shifts on the balls of his feet nervously. His eye catches Zayn and Louis' gaze on him and he looks over to Taylor who helps him feel a little more relaxed. She is the only one who's spoken so far.

 

 

"I think he sounds amazing." Harry speaks up and everyone in the studio cheers and claps in agreement. "Seventeen years old, wow." Harry says underneath his breath; purely astonished.

 

 

"God," Liam laughs and he ruffles his own hair, twisting his body around and flushing underneath the attention, "Thank you so much."

 

 

"What part of the UK are you from?" Louis asks, elbows rested on the armrests, his hands folded together as he waits for his response.

 

 

"Wolverhampton. How about you?"

 

 

"Doncaster, Zayn's a couple of hours away too." Louis says and finally Zayn speaks. "I'm a Bradford boy."

 

 

"They've got a fantastic footie team." Liam recalls.

 

 

"I was never into that, Lou here was. More of an artsy person myself; you know, music and the lot."

 

 

"Cool." Liam says softly and then, he's on Zayn's team.

 

 

***

 

      "Hey," Louis comes up beside Harry and smiles at him.

 

 

"Lou, hi," Harry says warmly and the two walk side by side again, this time heading to Louis' dressing room. Louis slips his hand in Harry's and Harry leans into his touch."Got any plans tonight?"

 

 

"Well, it all depends, what are you up to, Haz?"

 

 

"I," Harry pauses for dramatic effect and giggles softly, "Have a date with my telly and a bottle of wine."

 

 

"What a coincidence!" Louis exclaims, rather loudly, "Me too!"

 

 

_They literally live together._

 

 

"Oh my god, shut up Louis!" Harry whisper-yells and covers his mouth. Louis laughs and pries out from underneath his hand.

 

 

"Do you want to have dinner?" Louis asks suddenly, standing in front of Harry. "Not like my imitation of chicken at our house, but at a Red Lobster or Olive Garden."

 

 

Louis and Harry had bought a house together growing up from the X-Factor years and neither found a reason to move out. It works, Harry does the laundry and does the shopping while Louis does the dishes and takes care of the bills. They are domestic commitments, but sometimes, if one notices the other is too tired, they'll take care of everything.

 

 

"What do you say, babe?" Louis asks and he squeezes Harry's hands. A smile creeps up on Harry's cheeks and he nods.

 

 

"Lobster sounds good," Harry bites his bottom lip and looks down at his shoes for a moment, then meets Louis' gaze again. He's fidgety which means something is wrong. "What about paps and your father?"

 

 

"We'll lay low." Louis explains and it crushes Harry's spirits a bit. It was a stupid thought, but he was hoping Louis was ready to publicly date Harry. Actually, he wasn't sure what they were doing, and the whole situation was confusing. But he couldn't force that on Louis either; he wasn't in the position to and coming out is one of the most significant moments in his life. He was definitely not going to push him any further on the matter. That doesn't mean it hurt any less though.

 

 

"Okay," Harry agrees with a soft smile.

 

 

      An hour later Harry and Louis are in the car, Louis' hand across the consul, fingers laced with Harry's. Louis was in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and sleek, black trousers. He had just showered and while Harry was getting dressed in his own bedroom, he contemplated on whether or not he should join Louis in the shower. He chose against it, but the thought of it made his skin flush. He was wearing a sheer yellow shirt, and if you truly looked at it, you could see that it was made completely of lace. He also wore his favorite pair of black jeans which complimented his curves nicely.

 

 

"We're here." Louis announces, squeezing Harry's palm and Harry unbuckles himself quickly. He sits up and leans over, his mouth tilted by Louis' and he gives his lips a soft peck before clicking open Louis' seat belt.

 

 

"Hurry up." Harry teases and Louis chases after his lips, but Harry is already pushing Louis' door open and then his own. Louis runs a hand through his hair and laughs, sitting there with bated breath. Louis locks his car and takes off his sunglasses, folding them in on his shirt while walking towards the restaurant with Harry. Harry's hand dangles next to his own and there aren't any paps he can see, but he still doesn't reach for it.

 

 

Instead he curls his fingers in his palm and his hand brushes against Harry's. It enough for him and Harry smiles, he knows that Louis is at least trying. Harry puts his mouth by Louis' ear and points to an empty area; seeming as if they were figuring out their seating arrangements. They probably should though, considering Louis needs them to 'lay low'. "I love you," Harry mumbles against Louis' ear and Louis nods his head, eyes meeting Harry's.

 

 

"I love you." Louis replies softly. Harry presses his shoulder against Louis' and grins.

 

 

A waitress leads them over to a booth in the back, the area is mostly empty except for a middle aged couple just receiving their dinner, so Harry and Louis couldn't be too bothered by anyone. Besides, Louis needs to touch Harry again, and he wouldn't make that big of a spectacle if they held hands across the table. And maybe kissed. Who knows.

 

 

***

 

      Harry has that slight buzzed feeling, like he's floaty and nothing could ruin the moment. Granted, they didn't even drink, but that's how Louis made him feel.

 

 

Louis has Harry naked on the bed,  _Louis' bed,_ which is different from the norm because everything always takes place in Harry's room.

 

 

Harry blinks slowly at the pillow in front of him and his hand squeezes the sheets in anticipation. Louis hums softly as he leans over Harry's body and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

 

"Louis?" Harry asks and he tilts his face to the side, an unspoken ask for a kiss, to which Louis obliges.

 

 

Harry is plaint underneath his touch and Louis' hand caresses the curve of Harry's hipbone, and he curls his fingers around his love handles.

 

 

Harry moans quietly as Louis sucks on Harry's tongue while Harry ruts down on the duvet bunched up underneath him. He enjoys the touch; but sometimes, he likes to give Louis full control, like tonight. He likes how Louis manhandles him with a sense of care all the meanwhile.

 

 

Louis kisses Harry's mouth softly before pulling back and pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder. Harry squirms under his touch and Louis continues to press kisses, inches apart until he's at Harry's spine and the younger man is gasping softly.

 

 

Louis had curved his hand past Harry's hip and was lazily stroking Harry's cock. He thumbed at the foreskin and Harry bucked in his hand involuntarily, Louis could hear Harry's breath becoming shallow; it was either that quiet or Harry was really loud. It didn't matter though because Louis enjoyed watching him fall apart as much as Harry was himself.

 

 

Louis' other hand was pressing Harry's hip against the bed, because otherwise Harry would rut against the sheets until he came on his own.

 

 

"Can you hand me the lube, love?" Louis' voice reminds Harry where he is and Harry nuzzles his face against his pillow for a moment. It's indescribable, a faint trace of cologne and it's then overwhelming all at once. He pushes himself up on his elbows and he reaches into the dresser next to bed.

 

 

Meanwhile Louis was crouched down on the bed and he was biting softly on he inside of Harry's thighs. Harry's legs quivered in response, Louis' scruff left a slight burn on his legs but Harry relished in how tingly it felt. Louis smirked as Harry slumped back down on the bed and a soft whine elicited from the back of his throat.

 

 

"You're doing so well for me baby," Louis had left a purple love bite and he felt a sense of pride flush throughout his body; he liked knowing that he made Harry feel like this, liked how Harry was at his his favor.

 

 

"Lou," Harry whined and Louis loved Harry like this, cheek rested against the pillow and hair fanned out behind him, back falling in rhythm with his breathing pattern.

 

 

"Spread your legs apart for me, Haz." Louis finally says, and Harry accommodates while Louis strokes the back of Harry's thighs.

 

 

"Lou, i wanna-  _oh!_ Yeah,  _fuck._ "

 

 

Louis spreads Harry's ass apart and he leans down to lick a fat stripe with his tongue over Harry's pink hole. He couldn't believe it when he drove Harry to his appointment to get it bleached,  _right_ , it sounds bizarre, but Harry's extra sensitive now, and it's  _pink._

 

 

Louis reaches up and presses his thumb against Harry's hole, catching the rim slightly and Harry arches his back and cries out in pleasure.

 

 

Harry's pain kink is a blessing.

 

 

He arches his back and pants against his arm, biting down as Louis leaves teasing licks, and it's Harry's favorite part. Louis pushes his tongue just barely past his rim and Harry shoves his face deeper in his arm.

 

 

Louis groans softly and he slips his hand past the waistband of his jean to grope at his half hard cock. The contact is wonderful, but tonight Louis wants to focus on Harry only.

 

 

Louis then pushes his tongue completely past Harry's gaping rim and tears pool around Harry's eyes but he blinks them away.

 

 

"Oh god, Lou _, please._ " Harry pushes his ass back and Louis moans loudly, dipping his tongue out and back again. Harry's hole stretches around his tongue and he starts to rock his hips back frantically; Louis does this intentionally, builds him up for hours sometimes and the orgasm comes hard and fast.

 

 

Louis' hand is sticky with pre-cum and he takes it out of his pants to spread apart even further and Harry's toes curl on the sheets.

 

 

"So good," Louis mutters before opening his mouth and sucking on Harry's fluttering hole.

 

 

Harry lets out a choked cry and he sits up on his knees, gripping the headboard with his sweaty palms. Louis adjusts to him and presses his face as deep as he can, slowly driving his tongue back and forth.

 

 

Harry's curls have fallen in his eyes as his head hangs down; he's tired, but it feels so good and his body needs more. Harry arches his back and his panting is loud and squeaky; and it might've been embarrassing if he were doing this with anyone else besides Louis. Louis makes him feel safe, and truthfully, Louis loves how his voice is cracked and higher than his usual syrupy-slow tone.

 

 

      It depends really, because Harry has so many different voices in bed. Lately, when Louis has Harry's thigh pushed up and Louis rolls his hips agonizingly slow, Harry's moans are deeper, but he speaks faster, like he's ready to cry. On the brink of his orgasm, his voice is screechy and rumbles throughout his chest, it's nothing like he's heard before and that's what makes it special.

 

 

 _"_ _Lou, Lou,"_  Harry moans, as if it were some sort of mantra, and Louis works his tongue a bit faster, in a way of praise. The nickname rolls off of Harry's tongue and it's addicting; he'd eat Harry out for hours if it meant being able to hear his name like this.

 

 

Louis pulls back and his hand reaches around to jerk Harry off quickly, paying extra attention to the head of his leaking cock.

 

 

"Ride my face," Louis tells him. Harry nods his head and his hand reaches down over Louis', slowing down his movements.

 

 

Louis understands and he furrows his eyebrows as he tries to find the certain way that Harry likes it. He twists his wrist and Harry's breathing picks up and he nods again as Louis twists his hand around the base of Harry's cock.

 

 

He already knows that it's red and hard against Harry's tummy, and he can feel the pre-cum dribbling down onto his and Harry's fingers.

 

 

Louis removes his hand and taps Harry bum to scoot forward while Louis moves up on the bed. He lays on his back and Harry's body is hovering above his face while Harry holds onto the headboard until Louis gives him the  _okay._

 

 

Louis pulls Harry by his hips down without warning and Harry giggles softly which is quickly replaced with another moan.

 

 

Louis presses a kiss to the cleft of Harry's ass and Harry's hips push back while Louis mouths against Harry's hole.

 

 

It burns but Harry just keep rocking back on Louis' face and Louis groans, quickly shoving his hand down his pants again.

 

 

 _"Louis,"_ Harry mumbles and his hips stutter, pre-cum is practically dripping on the pillow. "M'gonna come soon."

 

 

Louis grunts in response and brings his hand up to press his a finger against Harry's hole. Harry's body physically tenses and yet he still pushes back, practically gagging for it.

 

 

"No lube?" Louis asks, and his voice is muffled but Harry catches it.

 

 

Harry simply shakes his head and it's enough for Louis to push a single finger inside Harry's tight heat. 

 

 

Louis slowly pushes his finger until it's knuckle deep and Harry feels pre-cum blurt out of his cock.

 

 

"Louis, I'm gonna,"

 

 

"Yeah baby," Louis kisses the inner part of Harry's thigh, "I've got you."

 

 

      Harry comes on his chest and he's practically shaking when it's all over, while Louis prolongs the high by curling his finger inside of Harry.

 

 

Louis' hard in his jeans and the last thing he was expecting was Harry to crawl down in his lap and unbutton his pants.

 

 

"Harry, what are you doing?"

 

 

Harry's practically shivering as he peers up at Louis through his still glossy eyes. The shade of green was still darker than usual and Louis looked down at Harry's prick. It was half hard and before Louis could say anything else, Harry pressed his lips against Louis'.

 

 

Louis' hands squeezed Harry's thick bum and spread him apart, pressing his finger against Harry's bare hole. Harry's mouth parted in a moan and Louis slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

 

 

Harry grabs onto Louis' bicep and curls his hand around it, panting hotly into Louis' mouth. "Fuck me, Louis. Need your cock."

 

 

Harry's never spoken like this before but it's amazing, how needy and dependent Harry is for him in the bedroom. Harry likes it too, Louis giving him his full attention- he loves being cared for.

 

 

"Harry, you're shaking," Louis murmured, pecking the corner of Harry's mouth and he reaches around him clumsily to grab the lube. "Are you sure?"

 

 

"Yeah, babe, please," Harry begins to unbutton Louis' black jeans and slips his hand past the waistband. He grabs a hold of Louis' cock, which was painfully hard, Harry could feel that much. It was straining against his boxers.

 

 

Louis moans and Harry grins in satisfaction, pumping his hand while Louis slicked up two fingers.

 

 

"Dunno if it's gonna be enough," Louis said honestly, "To open you up with."

 

 

Harry mouths along Louis jaw and up to his earlobe, biting. "I like the stretch."

 

 

Louis presses both fingers against Harry's hole and he arches his back, pressing further into Louis' chest.

 

 

"Wanna ride you," Harry says and Louis nods, unable to speak. Harry twists his hand and squeezes tighter around the base, just how Louis likes it.

 

 

Louis curls his fingers inside Harry and he moans quietly, getting used to the feeling. "Does that feel good, darling?"

 

 

Harry nods almost frantically, and he drops his head in the crook of Louis' neck, kissing his skin softly. "I love you," Harry whispers.

 

 

"I love you," Louis soothes, pressing a third finger against Harry's hole, "You're so perfect, Harry."

 

 

"Don't want another one, I'm ready," Harry reaches down and pulls at Louis' boxers with pants, and Louis shucks them down his legs. Harry turns around and helps pull them past his ankles and tosses them on the floor. 

 

 

Harry's ass is right in Louis' face and he wants to sit forward and leave more bites all over, but he refrains.

 

 

He doesn't warn Louis as he straddles his waist again, and grabs a hold of Louis' cock to sink down on. He inches down and Louis' mouth finds Harry's clumsily.

 

 

Harry sinks down until Louis' cock is fully buried inside his ass and Louis moans in Harry's mouth.

 

 

Harry braces himself on Louis' shoulders and rises before sinking back down.

 

 

"Fuck, Harry," Louis settles his hands on Harry's hips and helps him ride Louis' cock.

 

 

Harry smiles coyly and he reaches back to grab on hold of the headboard to change his angle.

 

 

Harry grunts softly and the sound is mixed in with Louis' heavy moans echoing throughout the bedroom. The bed springs squeak a bit with each bounce Harry does and Louis loves knowing that Harry is working that hard.

 

 

Louis is bare inside of Harry and he can feel the pre-cum sticky against Harry's walls. Louis begins to move his hips to meet Harry's ass with each bounce and Harry punches out little cries and whines.

 

 

Harry is tired, Louis can feel that much as Harry's grip on the headboard loosens. Louis only tightens his grip on Harry's body and begins the thrust his hips up.

 

 

Harry looks down at Louis and his curls tickle Louis' face as he thrusts into him repeatedly until he sits up and Harry lets out a loud cry.

 

 

"Yeah, right there, Louis," Harry sinks down to meet with Louis thrusts. Louis uses one of his hands to reach down and pump Harry cock which was messy with pre-cum and curved up against his tummy. Harry was actually really messy, body sticky with cum and his curls out of place. His lips were swollen and red bitten; Louis couldn't help but sit up and kiss Harry.

 

 

Harry mumbles against Louis' lips and came between their chests; Louis' thrusts sloppy and rough.

 

 

Harry slumped pathetically against Louis' body and he kissed Louis shoulder. Louis came after fisting Harry's curls and Harry whined softly, cock sensitive.

 

 

Louis and Harry sat there, basking in each others warmth and Louis listens to Harry's heartbeat against his. Harry looks up and he smiles sleepily and Louis can't help but press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "You okay?"

 

 

"Mhm," Harry replies and he moves his hand to hold onto Louis' jaw. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against Louis'.

 

 

      It's slow and Louis' stomach stirs, like he can feel his heartbeat echoing in his chest. Everything feels warm and with Harry in his bed, clothes on the floor and ankles hooked over each other, Louis knows in this moment he's never letting go.

 

 

***

 

      The next day is the breaking point of everything. It starts off normal enough though.

 

 

He wakes up in the bed alone, and it smells like Harry, sheets ruffled and the pillow beside him was out of place. Which can only mean Harry had slept there. Truthfully, he was a bit disappointed to know that Harry wasn't there when he woke up, but it's not like he can expect that. They aren't together, really. Just friends with benefits, Zayn so  _nicely_  pointed out.

 

 

He'd figure it out soon enough.

 

 

After brushing his teeth and using the restroom, he headed to the kitchen. Usually, he'd find Harry in his boxers making French Toast and singing along to the radio.

 

 

Instead, the kitchen was empty but he could here the telly muffled from the other room. Harry had made coffee, and was kind enough to pour him a cup, placed next to the fridge.

 

 

Louis cradled his cup and blew on the hot drink as he made his way to the living room.

 

 

      Harry was standing at his yoga mat, bent over, hands flat on it, and his head was dangling between his legs. Harry had a toothy smile upon his face and Louis couldn't have been more in love. He could definitely wake up to this every morning.

 

 

The telly was playing a yoga video and Harry had looked the part too; with one of Louis' white tank tops and black and hot pink yoga pants. His nails were painted this blue-ish, black-ish color and his curls in his hair were extra springy this morning.

 

 

"It's called  _Ardha Uttanasana._ "

 

 

"Loving it," Louis said earnestly and Harry laughed, shaking his bum a bit.

 

 

"That's probably my favorite pose," Louis mumbled around the rim of his coffee cup.

 

 

Harry stood up and smiled slyly at Louis over his shoulder. "Mine too."

 

 

There are rare moments where Harry makes Louis flustered, but when he does, it really works. Louis just smiles at his reflection in the dim colored coffee and shakes his head.

 

 

"Wanna get some breakfast?"

 

 

      "Did you hear that?"

 

 

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Louis asked, almost hurt that Harry was so quick to dismiss his suggestion. That's it, he's gotten way too clingy.

 

 

"No, babe," Harry walks over to the window and his breath catches in his throat. "Um, Lou?"

 

 

Louis is mortified when he walks over to the window. There are cameras and Louis' throat feels like its closing up.

 

 

"Did you tell someone?" Louis voice was harsh and he didn't mean to sound so angry, especially with Harry, but he couldn't take it back now; it wouldn't stop.

 

 

Harry was taken aback, and yeah, he should've been. "Why would you even  _ask_ that?"

 

 

"No one else was there." Louis said bitterly, waving his arms around. God, he knew he was being dramatic, but something like this could ruin him. And the thing is, as he was saying everything, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't take it back now. "I'm not like you, I can't just do and say whatever; for me, it's a bit more complicated than that."

 

 

"No one asked you to be with me." Harry said, wiping the palm of his hand around his eyes. Louis couldn't tell if Harry was crying or not and that made everything worse. His eyes were glossy and his face was set, he just couldn't tell. "I didn't force you into any of this."

 

 

Louis didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He was afraid if he said anything else, Harry might actually be done with him. He couldn't just walk away from the problem, but he  _wasn't_ , he needed space. They had different opinions on the matter. "We aren't together." Louis said quietly, "I love you, but stop."

 

 

Fuck, Harry  _was_  crying now. Harry looked away and scoffed, rubbing his eyes again and he sniffled softly. Thick wet tears stained Louis' shirt and Harry shook his head, eyes clenching shut. Almost as if he were hiding from everything. "I'm not your toy," Harry's voice was scratchy and low and Louis hated himself. "You're right, we aren't together."

 

 

"I thought you understood that." Harry looks up at him for the first time in minutes, but it feels like hours, and it's like the green was drained from his eyes, the little bit left that he had from dealing with whatever this was, was gone. "I do love you, Haz, I really do."

 

 

Harry shook his head and a choked sob was bubbling up in his throat, he needed Louis to just go. "Don't do that." He felt small near the window, in his stupid yoga pants and painted nails. He did this for Louis, mostly. "You don't get to do that."

 

 

"Can't you see that I'm trying?"

 

 

      The tattoos, those were permanent. As much as he could scrub the nail polish away and throw out the clothes, he couldn't get rid of the tattoos. Not emotionally; because he knew why they were there, he knew exactly how much he meant to Louis. It was  _then_ that Harry realized that he loved Louis; more than he thought, and there was no backing out. No matter how much he wanted to. He'll always be the boy in the purple Jack Wills jumper, absolutely thrilled with the thought of spending the rest of his life with the man standing in front of him.

 

 

***

 

      Louis missed the third night of the contestant picking. It didn't matter anyway, he had his team full after hosting an emergency audition meeting with his manager. He knew he would have to show his face eventually, but he needed a break and Ellie, his manager needed him to draw the least bit of attention from himself as possible. They both knew that somehow, things would not end well, but it was Ellie's job to make sure that wasn't the case.

 

 

Things at home have been awkward with Harry. The domestic things, they aren't even sure anymore if they are crossing boundaries just to ask questions over the bills. Louis doesn't invite Harry in his bedroom even on late nights, just to be there with him; he missed his little spoon. There's also Matt. He's from the Band that Harry is coaching and he just comes over to the house whenever.

 

 

It was another normal, shitty afternoon when Louis received a call from El, informing him that Louis would be coaching  _The 1975_ due to the fact that Harry and Matt were publicly in a relationship. He didn't even have a say in it, the information was dropped on him and that's that. It's not like he could afford to argue, he wasn't in the most strong position at the moment. Even with Harry and Matt together, it still didn't quiet any more scandals in the tabloids; in fact, more popped up. Albeit, most of them were aimed towards Louis, /but/ there were articles saying Harry slept around or used Louis to get where he was now. As if that were the case at all.

 

 

Louis just didn't understand how Harry was done with him already. They've hidden it for years now and yet, it wasn't enough to keep Harry going.

 

 

_That hurt._

 

 

And Louis knew he'd be seeing more of Matt, but it crossed every line when Harry brought him home  _all the time_.

 

 

And even when Harry didn't bring Matt home, it was worse. Harry would shut himself in his room and Louis would have to hear him and Matt talk on the phone through the walls. There were no more Friday movie nights or dinners; as far as Louis was concerned, they were only flatmates.

 

 

Matt and Harry were in the living room laughing over some movie while Louis was cooped up in his room. He hadn't left the house ever since the argument and he was starting to think he'd be better out there; eaten alive by the paparazzi.

 

 

He's actually a lot more miserable than he lets on. He didn't even cry when they ended things. Not at first. Mostly, he just felt numb and thought he was better off. Boy, was he wrong; especially on late nights where the house was quiet because Harry was asleep in the bedroom across the hall. It was lonely, and he would overthink, like he  _always does,_  so everything would pour out all at once. It hurt, like he was being forced without air, and his chest heaved until he thought he couldn't breath any longer.

 

 

It's not like he knew that Harry felt the same way. It's not like he knew that Harry was just across the hall, using his pillows to sandwich himself between as a horrible replacement for Louis' body. Three feet across the hall and Harry would probably still take Louis back even with a simple look of remorse.

 

 

They couldn't even look each other in the eye.

 

 

Matt was a nice distraction though, and he hated that he thought of him like that, but it was the truth. Harry figured he could learn to get over Louis and Matt would be there all along. It was a bad plan, but he just couldn't be alone.

 

 

Anyway.

 

 

      Louis sits up in bed and figures he has enough; if Harry was happy, why shouldn't he be? That thought is quickly deflated however, because he doesn't want anyone else, just Harry. He'd actually give anything just to be friends with him. And even that won't be enough because Harry is done with it all. He deserves someone who is proud of him and Louis can give him that now. It's not like he came out by himself, thanks  _The Sun._ Still, even if it wasn't one hundred percent confirmed, he would, for Harry.

 

 

Louis takes a shower and gets dressed in trackies with a huge Adidas jumper and Harry didn't have to know that underneath he is wearing Harry's  _Rolling Stones_  tee.

 

 

He's definitely the most pathetic person in the universe. Nice.

 

 

Louis opens the door to his bedroom and the noise from the living room quiets for a moment before resuming immediately. It's awkward as Louis steps into the room to grab his keys and smokes off the coffee table. He can practically feel the tension in the air.

 

 

"Can't wait to work with you tomorrow Louis, it's a huge honor," Matt says and Louis wishes he were a terrible person to justify his discourteous thoughts and feelings towards him.

 

 

Louis had pulled a cigarette from the pack and pockets the box with his phone and keys. The cigarette dangles from his lips and he mutters out a  _thanks,_  while he looks at Harry. Harry's eyes are bold and he blinks steadily, biting his lip. Louis flits his eyes up and down at Matt before leaving the room. He knows exactly why Harry picked Matt, god, they are practically the same. He can also see why Matt went for Harry.

 

 

Louis lights his cigarette in the doorway and prepares himself for the paparazzi outside. His bodyguard insisted he'd be present tomorrow, but had no knowledge that Louis would be leaving the house today. In fact, Louis is obligated to inform his bodyguard, but Louis' obviously known to making horrible decisions, so what's another one tacked onto the list?

 

 

He's swarmed with about eight people around him, shoving cameras and microphones in his face. Louis keeps his head low and sucks on the cigarette, blocking out the noise.

 

 

He has to push his way through because some of them are actually grabbing at his arms and shoulders; it makes him feel trapped and suffocated. He's sure that will be in the tabloids tomorrow too, he can see it now:  _Aggressive pop star revealed!_

 

 

Oh yeah, people will totally eat that up. El's gonna be pissed but Louis can't find it in his heart to care.

 

 

Louis honks the horn repeatedly in order to dissipate the crowding around his car. All the meanwhile, his cigarette falls past his lips and onto the floor of the car. Louis curses and stomps in the ashes, a scowl on his face. The flashes are catching his eyes and he peels out of his driveway, quickly enough so that the rest won't follow them. Who is he kidding though? He's trapped for life.

 

 

***

 

      He's not surprised to get a phone call in his dressing room that night while Lou is working on Louis' hair. There's no caller ID because Louis hasn't been too bothered to add his father's number in his phone. It doesn't mean that he can't recognize it though.

 

 

"Yeah?" Louis answers, he already knows what's to come.

 

 

"How  _dare_  you.."

 

 

In the end, Louis tones out his voice. There's cursing and he's practically barking at Louis through the cellular, but why should he even care? His deadbeat father only calls him up on Holidays, mostly for money, and Louis doesn't even answer Troy's calls for his own sake.

 

 

His mother is the one who insists on having some type of relationship with him. It's really not worth it, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her.

 

 

If it were any other scenario, maybe, Louis would've groveled for his respect. His actual approach was just as classy.

 

 

"I like what I like, and that's dick, so fuck off."

 

 

Louis calmly waited until his father was done screaming, and by the time he had hung up on his father, Lou was cackling, bent over at the stomach and squeezing her knees.

 

 

Harry did that; and it must have rubbed off on her. He always did have that way of leaving a mark.

 

 

Lou giggled softly before going back to blow drying Louis' hair and running her fingers through it. Louis grunts in discomfort, not necessarily from her, but in general.

 

 

"You alright?" She asked, reaching on the vanity to grab a bottle of hairspray. She uncapped it and tossed the lid on the furniture, shaking the can while Louis mulled over a response. When he said nothing, she changed her wording. "Is Harry alright?"

 

 

Louis' eyelids were closed and he rolled his eyes behind that, hiding in plain sight. He didn't need a pissed off hair dresser to deal with too. Louis is just plain ornery.

 

 

"He's perfect as far as I know," Louis mumbled and Lou nodded in response. She didn't say anything else; Louis was grateful.

 

 

      About an hour later, Louis was walking to the stage with Zayn to find the contestants. Zayn hadn't asked a single question, as if he were completely oblivious to the Larry scandal. Louis didn't mind, in fact, the less people who knew about it, the better. He can't expect Zayn to ask anyway, Louis was the one with the communication problems. He could do small talk, though.

 

 

"Excited?" Louis asks and Zayn smiles at his friend. He looks like he's about to sling his arm over Louis' shoulder but then refrains. Zayn is flustered and he leans farther away from Louis, an attempt to be inconspicuous.

 

 

Zayn bites the inside of his cheek. "Sorry."

 

 

"You're fine," Louis dismisses a bit coldly.

 

 

Zayn doesn't press it and he just responds to Louis' initial question. "Yeah, I've got this teenager, from yesterday and his voice is just amazing. His name is Troy, sweet kid."

 

 

Louis purses his lips and nods, hooking his own arm around Zayn's shoulder. Now is when Zayn leans into it and his smile returns. "Have any favorites?"

 

 

Zayn pretends to think it over, but Louis can see right through him. "Probably Ariana or Liam."

 

 

"Ariana is cute," Louis adds in and Zayn nods, practically disparaging her name, even though Zayn had brought her up.

 

 

So it's Liam.

 

 

***

 

      "The judges will working individually with their team, picking and perfecting a song suitable for the contestant for the next round. One solo act and in this case, One band will be advancing when the time is given." Carson explains all of this with ease into the cameras and they follow him backstage where he checks in with each of the judges.

 

 

He starts with Taylor who is working with Niall, an absolute blushing mess around the camera, but it works, the audience just eats him up. He's cute and he knows it; uses it to his advantage, the smart boy.

 

 

Taylor guides Niall hands along the guitar and when the camera gets enough footage, he moves on to the next room.

 

 

Harry is working with  _Twenty One Pilots_ , having switched them out with  _The 1975_ , due to all the sudden events. He doesn't care for the cameras in times like these, they tend to get in the way and waste time. If it were in a different place and time, Harry would grin into the camera and go lax under the attention.

 

 

Zayn is humming along to Liam's tone in the next room, working on the technique of his high notes. Apparently, Zayn has dug up an old song he wrote and wants Liam to be the first to sing it publicly. That will definitely boost the boy up. Zayn occasionally glances up to catch Liam eyeing him and he smiles back; Louis can't deny it's cute but that doesn't make it any less against the rules.

 

 

Finally, they go to Louis'. Everyone kinda tiptoes around the subject and Louis almost hates it, but at the same time, he's grateful. They spare him that much. He's sure someone's bound to bring it up at the end of the night though.

 

 

Louis was working with Matt and his Band. His approach was sorta of Indie /Pop/, but it worked and he loved his team. Most of them were near his age group so he could work a little better, it was easier to write music.

 

 

The camera crew finally leaves and they end up getting more work done, and by the time Vance walks in the room, Louis' got a soft smirk playing on his lips.

 

 

Vance has this individual voice, he sings softer things, and he's sort of Louis' secret weapon. He may not seem like much, but he's really special. He has the most probability of winning this, Louis believes in him that much.

 

 

"Alright, so I was thinking we'd let you do a cover." Louis fumbles around with sheet music at the piano. He's got the gist of playing the thing, but he's no Beethoven.

 

 

"Have anyone in mind?" Vance asks willingly and Louis laughs shortly; the idea is definitely a long shot.

 

 

Louis swallows tightly and nods, looking up at the man. "I was actually thinking one of Tay's-  _Taylor's_  songs."

 

 

Vance shrugs and sits on the stool beside the piano. "I'd be down for that, but it would be sort of different, no?"

 

 

"It might be considered a risk, but I'm not at all worried that you won't be able to pull it off."

 

 

Vance nods halfheartedly and it's enough confirmation for Louis to be able to move on. "We could try  _I like places._ "

 

 

"Almost like an acoustic version?" Vance understands exactly what he means and it makes for whole ordeal easier.

 

 

      Harry was happy to be at work, it keeps him busy and his mind busy most of the time. Tyler and Josh are really friendly and they speak their minds about the music they sing. It's admirable, because even at their early stage, they are only willing to sing songs that they're about, things they care for.

 

 

Harry, at that stage probably would have sang whatever to get him to pass on through, but it's not like he knew what was to come. He respects their dignity.

 

 

His favorite prodigy, is Hayley. She's raw about her music, Harry knows, he's heard a couple of her songs.

 

 

"I want you to sing this one," Harry taps his finger on her notebook and her mouth falls agape. Hayley shakes her head.

 

 

"Jesus, are you trying to get me eliminated? No way."

 

 

"It's 2016. Everyone has something to say, wouldn't you rather have them start now and build up who you are?"

 

 

Harry just smiles gently in his spot up at the girl and she closes her eyes, a smile ghosting on her lips and she shakes her head through the positive response.

 

 

"Trust me, it's good." Harry quiets for a minute and he can hear Louis' bright laughter through the walls and his smile turns into a straight face.

 

 

Hayley packs up everything, her sheet music and notebooks and Harry has nothing to do but watch her hair bob as she walks.

 

 

"That song wasn't just directed for us girls."

 

 

"I know," Harry replies blankly and she leaves the room with a simple nod.

 

 

It's not like Harry could control how Louis feels.

 

 

***

 

      Harry shuts down his laptop and rests his head on top on the piano keys. He's exhausted even though it was barely ten at night. Matt had just came in the room to say goodnight and he kissed his cheek.

 

 

Harry hadn't expected Louis' first words to be: "Where's Matt?" Granted it had been a week but Harry was half expecting Louis to come in apologizing with an  _I love you._

 

 

Harry sat up and ran his hand through his hair, yawning softly. "Hello to you too," Harry muttered.

 

 

"It's just that," Louis shook the paper in his hand, "He left some notes. Harry looked up at Louis who was flushing pink and the man scratched the back of his neck. "I'll just find him tomorrow."

 

 

Harry nodded and stood up. Crickets were chirping in the distance and the yellow light gave Harry a sleepier look; and Louis wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. He was like a painting even Louis couldn't afford to mess up.

 

 

"I'm sorry." Louis tried, "I'm sorry because I know you didn't deserve it but I couldn't take it back.

 

 

Harry rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at Louis; Louis' spirit was crushed but he couldn't give up. Harry was worth more than that.

 

 

"And I was an asshole and stubborn, but I missed you so much. I'm sorry, Hazza."

 

 

"We're not together anymore. Or at all," Harry said. "You can't just come into my life and use me however you want."

 

 

"But I wasn't using you, Harry, you have to believe me. All those night, of just us; after all these years, how could I not fall in love with you?"

 

 

Harry stays quiet and his moves the rings around his hand for an occupation. He wouldn't look back up at Louis and if Louis didn't know any better, he'd think Harry was crying again. He was so tired of making Harry cry.

 

 

"I told my dad," Louis laughed softly, "He probably hates me now."

 

 

"You're his son. He could never hate you." Harry's voice was soft and slow, it made Louis want to cry. And even after everything that happened, Harry was still the same sweet boy, still in love with Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

"I'm with Matt. He makes me happy and he doesn't care what people say."

 

 

"Yeah, I know." Louis stepped closer to Harry and when Harry didn't back away, he just kept moving closer until they were a few feet apart. "We could still be friends."

 

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. " _Friends._ "

 

 

Louis reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. He flinched but didn't pull away. "Can't we try, please?" He bites his lip and Harry' eyes meet Louis'. "I miss you."

 

 

Harry immediately leaned in and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, hugging tightly and Louis' shoulders ached.

 

 

"I love you," Louis says and he pushes his head against Harry's shoulder, he needs Harry to say it back.

 

 

"I  _care_  about you," Harry mumbles and Louis digs his face further into Harry's shoulder, he think he might cry.

 

 

***

 

      Ed just finished his solo and Carson announces the hashtag while the judges talk amongst themselves. Louis rubs his hands against his jeans restlessly,  _The 1975_ was up next. He's been working moderate hours with the band and he wants Harry to be proud and hopefully do his best friend justice.

 

 

It's new to refer Harry as anything besides 'his boy', but as long as Harry is  _his,_ he's sure he can manage somehow.

 

 

Harry looks over at Louis and grins, to which Louis smiles nervously in return. Louis sticks out a thumbs up, almost instinctively and his face turns hot until Harry returns it.

 

 

Louis' nerves calm and is replaced with a billion different more emotions. Harry just told him he loved him.

 

 

The lights dim and Matt's voice is followed by the sound of cheering in the audience and Louis watches Harry in anticipation. Harry is nodding and he glances all around the room, until he's back to Louis.

 

 

 _Like it?_ Louis mouths excitedly and Harry shakes his head in agreement, smile dimpling in.

 

 

      Truthfully, Harry wasn't listening so much to the band, he didn't really need to anyway. He called Matt up and they broke up. Not over the phone, but he went to Matt's house early in the morning and ended things civilly.

 

 

Matt was really understanding and calm about the whole thing, and it made him feel bad for ending things so early, but he was in love with Louis, there was no denying it.

 

 

He was broken out of his thoughts as the cheering and screaming intensified and Louis began to talk into his mouthpiece.

 

 

"I'm really impressed with how far you've come and I'm sure everyone else is too," Louis motions his hands around the room and Taylor nods along to Louis. "You have pushed your band to the limits and preformed an original song, and that might just land you a spot in the finals."

 

 

      Liam is shy but he does really well and Louis keeps looking over at Zayn throughout the whole thing. For once, instead of Zayn's usual flawless facade,

 

 

Liam thanks everyone afterwards and Zayn flushes with pride and he actually goes on stage to hug him.

 

 

Everyone eats it up and Taylor looks bewildered as Louis takes out his mobile and takes pictures. Carson, of course refers this to completely platonic, as if two guys can't like each other on a public audience television show.

 

 

Well, that's what Louis is itching to find out. For all he knows, Liam could just be a good wholesome kid.

 

 

      Taylor has Niall singing a Justin Bieber song and at the end of it, Louis stands up and applauds for the boy. The competition is really cracking down and Louis sincerely hopes he makes it through, Niall deserves a chance at this. Louis never realized it until now, but the solo artists are bold for auditioning. They are advancing on their own and it is hard enough going against other teams, but as the season closes, it's even harder competing against their own. Usually the bands are the same, but this year, the judges each had a single band in their team.  

 

 

 Hayley Kiyoko goes up next and Harry seems really proud of her; not to mention their hard work pays off. The attention she is receiving is phenomenal and Harry is glad to see her talent recognized. 

 

 

"I'm really proud of you," Louis says into his mouthpiece and Harry blushes while the audience spits out reactions. There's a mix of jeering, cooing and screaming, so Louis simply shrugs his shoulder.

 

"That's adorable," Taylor says into her microphone. As if she can't draw any more attention to the lads, she points at the two and looks out into the audience. "My favorite bromance!"

 

"Mine too," Zayn grins and it receives more positive comments than the jeering and booing. It makes Harry happy and that's all that matters.

 

***

 

      Louis and Harry don't have dinner together at their house quite yet, but Harry does consider him when he orders Chinese takeout and their hands linger when transferring the boxes to each other. It's a start. Harry may or may not have swiped one of Louis' jumpers after sorting through the laundry and slept in it that night as well. Louis can hear Harry singing in his bedroom and he curls deeper into the mattress, it's almost like a lullaby.

 

 

When Louis wakes up, he checks his phone. It's a habitual thing, even if he hated to admit it, but his schedule is constantly changing and Ellie usually emailed him the information. He squints at his phone and opens an email from Carson Daly, which was the list of contestants that had made it to the next round.

 

_**Harry Styles;** _

 

_Hayley Kiyoko_

 

_Twenty One Pilots_

 

 

**_Louis Tomlinson;_ **

 

_Vance Joy_

 

_The 1975_

 

 

**_Taylor Swift;_ **

 

_Ed Sheeran_

 

_Five Seconds of Summer_

 

 

**_Zayn Malik;_ **

 

  _Liam Payne_

 

_The Neighbourhood_

 

Louis heart lurches for Niall who hadn't made it through, because he really liked the kid, like the younger brother he needed. Liam quoted the email asking for Niall Horan's information (cellphone number, twitter), in order to contact him after the season ends. He wouldn't mind personally giving Niall publicity to a bit more discovery in order to boost his image. Or create one if he hadn't already.

 

He re-read the list and was satisfied with the final results, it was believable the choices were sensible.

 

 

Harry burst in his bedroom roughly half an hour later, pouncing on Louis in excitement. "Hayley made it in, Louis, she _did it!_ "

 

 

Louis wasn't aware that Hayley made that big of an impact on him but he was happy for Harry nevertheless. A happy Harry meant a happy Louis. "That's wonderful, babe!"

 

 

"I know!" Harry exclaimed, rambling on. He didn't catch the pet name, or chose not to comment on it; either way it saved him from embarrassment. "I mean, if she made it this far, what's it to say that she won't win?!"

 

 

"Oh I know she won't, Haz," Louis replies with a smirk, tucking in Harry's loose curls behind his ear. "Because she's going up against my guy."

 

 

"Shut up!" Harry says playfully, punching Louis in the arm.

 

 

"Oi, don't barge in my room and come attacking me while I'm utterly defenseless!" Louis returns, trying to shove Harry off of his waist. Louis grins at Harry and Harry just laughs.

 

 

 _"You're powerless."_ Harry quotes his song.

 

 

"And i don't care, it's obvious." Louis returns flatly and it only brightens Harry's smile.

 

 

"God, I love you."

 

 

***

 

      Harry is dressed in a gorgeous black and red blouse, and Louis can see right through it, his honey kissed skin, tattoos, basically anything if the red printed roses don't cover it up. It's like every single day, Louis just can't keep his eyes off of him. But today is the last episode of the season and the excitement is boosted to the max. It's Harry's team who preforms first, it usually does; they start alphabetically.

 

Hayley seems a bit nervous but her song is preformed to the best of her possibility, she really does give it her all.

 

 

_Swing a little further, higher_

  
_Underneath the big top trees_

  
_Scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh_

  
_I'm gonna let them bleed_

 

 

      Louis looks over to Harry who is mesmerized by her performance and then he instinctively looks over to Zayn; and which _wow_ , he is too. If Louis didn't have a team of his own, it was more than likely that he would've wanted her to win. (A part of him still did, privately).

 

 

Harry's band, does perfectly as expected. Tyler does a rendition of Elvis' _Can't help falling in love,_ and the two _nail_ it; Louis finds himself singing along throughout the whole thing. He even points to Harry and lip syncs and it's a bit distracting from the performance itself, but it makes the two men smile. Not to mention Harry himself. It was more than worth it.

 

 

      Louis' team goes next and Vance preforms an original piece as well, _Riptide_ , and it sounds even better than all of the rehearsals combined. Taylor says his voice belongs on the radio and Louis can't agree more. The performance is full of passion and Louis couldn't have been happier with it all.

 

 

Matt and his band does just as perfect and if Louis says so himself, they might've showed up everyone else. But who knows by this point.

 

 

Next is Taylor and Louis compliments her on everything she's done with Ed and _Five Seconds of Summer_. Taylor definitely knows what she's doing and which the direction the artists should go in to appeal to the upcoming generations.

 

 

And finally, we reach Zayn. He's practically fawning over the boy when Liam comes up to preform and Liam never looks away from him in return. It's crazy to see Liam up there because it reminded him so much of himself when he was that age, auditioning on the X-Factor, and it's bizarre to think that out of all the people there. from all around the world, Louis won. It gives him so much hope for Liam.

 

 

It seems to appear that most of the artists nowadays are really enjoying representing themselves and composing their own music. _The Neighbourhood_ , Zayn's band had preformed an original piece, _Fool's and their Gold._ Louis makes a mental note to ask them for a recording or something, but even if they don't win, he's sure it'll be up on YouTube all thanks to Zayn, who has revealed privately to Louis himself that he'll give his boys record label. Yeah, he's _that_ powerful.

 

 

***

 

      All of the contestant stood along each other in rows on the stage, heads hung down as Carson dramatically paused to reveal the winners. It was dead silent and Louis' stomach churned in anticipation. This was a make it or break it deal for some of them. Part of him wished he could help each and every single one of them. Harry must be rubbing off on him.

 

"And the winners are.."

 

 

Harry looked over at Louis with tear filled eyes, and of course Harry would be on the verge of tears, the precious man.

 

 

"Hayley Kiyoko and Twenty One Pilots!" Carson announced in his microphone and everyone went wild, bursting out of their seats, as well as the judges. Confetti canons had exploded from somewhere on stage and Harry ran up on stage, hugging his team. He just couldn't believe it and everyone all around was emotional. Harry pulled away to look out at the audience, and this is why he did it all, he changed lives; it brought back memories.

 

 

Louis couldn't refrain himself and _didn't_ refrain himself from running on stage and crushing Harry with a hug. Harry made himself smaller in Louis' arms, as he always did, and then it was as if Harry was the only one in the room and Louis leaned out and kissed him. Harry pressed his lips earnestly against Louis' in return and Louis felt fresh tears touching his own cheeks; he couldn't tell if that was his or Harry's. Louis cupped Harry's face and Harry's lips were the only puzzle piece that seemed to fit _just right_ in his life.

 

 

He didn't know how tell Harry how much he actually meant to him, but this seemed to clear everything up.


End file.
